


Calico

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A second in the car ride.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Calico

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They slip into the back of the Regalia—Ignis like a graceful swan and Noctis like a sack of particularly misshapen potatoes. He slumps down in the seat as soon as he can, rolling up the window against the glare of the paparazzi. Cameras keep flashing even as the car pulls off, Cor focused in the driver’s seat. The clips of his cape are heavy on Noctis’ shoulders. His suit feels stuffy and clingy, gross and not at all _him_. He just wants to get out of it. But there’s one more function to go. One more pedantic public event where he’ll have to appear in his father’s stead and pretend he knows a damn thing about running the country. It’s one of those weird days where everything’s so dreadfully _boring_ yet stressful and tense all at once—a taxing contradiction. He just wants to crawl back into bed. 

He wants to crawl into Prompto’s bed, where no one will ever think to look for him. And maybe into one of Gladiolus’ old and ridiculously comfortable hoodies. And then Ignis could pet his hair and sing him to sleep, promising never to do this to him again. 

He knows it’s not Ignis’ fault. But Ignis was the one to drag him out of bed in the first place and button him up into his awful royal attire. At least Ignis suffers with him, faithfully following him to every event and always guiding him through it. 

Ignis’ hand drifts across the backseat, catching in Noctis’ peripherals. It lands right over his. He didn’t realize how cold he was until Ignis’ warmth is engulfing him. Ignis gently thumbs the back of his knuckles and weaves four fingers between his. A little squeeze, and Ignis leans over to murmur in Noctis’ ear, _“Just a little longer, kitten.”_

A subtle shiver twists down Noctis’ spine. They’ve developed a dozen nicknames and _pet-names_ for each other over the years, and Ignis says every one with affection, even when he’s also exhausted or furious. But that particular term gets under Noctis’ skin like nothing else. He’s never said a word about it. Only Ignis calls him that, and only when they’re alone, usually when Noctis needs it most. 

It’s as much that one word as the soothing tone of Ignis’ voice that helps him breathe again. He glances sideways at Ignis, trying not to _stare_ , and idly wishes he really were Ignis’ kitten. Maybe a real cat that didn’t have to do anything but eat and sleep. Or maybe he just wants to be treated like it—wants to follow Ignis home on a leash and sleep over the covers on his bed, wake him up with gentle nuzzling in the morning and whine for food. Ignis would be a wonderful owner, Noctis knows—he’d scratch right behind Noctis’ ear and let Noctis curl up to sleep on his lap, petting and touching and _loving on him_ twenty-four seven.

But he’s a human. A royal prince unable to pretend to be less, to beg for attention or even date. These few fleeting moments are the best he can hope for. Somehow, Ignis looks like he understands all that garbage. And his eyes say for him that he’ll be there through it all, to support Noctis no matter what happens next. If Cor looked in the rear-view mirror, he’d probably figure out that they’re having an entire conversation without talking. 

Noctis doesn’t have the energy to talk. But Ignis lifts his hand and softly kisses the back. Then it’s over, and he returns his attention to the itinerary on his phone. He’s holding Noctis’ whole life together.

When their hands fall back to the seat between them, Ignis tries to move his, but Noctis clamps around it and holds on tight. Ignis glances back but doesn’t say anything, doesn’t try to leave again. He keeps his hand in Noctis’ for the whole rest of the journey.


End file.
